Cozmic Brainz
|variant of = |rarity = Super Rare |flavor text = "More than just a strange Zombie in a spandex body suit, with the help of his galactic bracelets, Cozmic Brainz wields powers unknown." }} Cozmic Brainz is a Super Rare variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He was previewed in the Multiplayer Beta trailer, whilst revealed in a screenshot on Gary Clay's Twitter page.Gary Clay's tweet His "special ability" is that he can charge up punches. An uncharged punch deals 22 damage, and a half-charged punch will deal 49.5 damage. If he charges up a punch to level 3, which deals 77 damage, he will, if the enemy is defeated by the punch, cause a wormhole to momentarily appear behind the defeated enemy which the enemy then flies into before disappearing, making them unrevivable. His ranged attack is not a laser unlike other Super Brainz variants, it is actually a multi-projectile attack that deals 1 to 11 damage per shot, depending on the range. Descriptions Stickerbook description "More than just a strange Zombie in a spandex body suit, with the help of his galactic bracelets, Cozmic Brainz wields powers unknown." In-game description Hold down fire to charge his fists. Foes vanquished by a level 3 charge are banished and left unrevivable! AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Abilities Strategies With Cozmic Brainz is extremely useful as he can make Plants unrevivable with his attacks, delaying their return to the front line. He is also useful for stopping Plant teleporters being built as he can make the Roses that are building it unrevivable. This character's ability makes him great for game modes like Team Vanquish. Avoid only attacking with fully charged punches as it takes a while for them to charge (meaning that enemies can shoot you with little punishment). To fully utilize your ability to "erase" plants from the map, try to inflict at least 55 damage to a plant before you try to vanquish them with a fully charged punch. If you get the flank on the enemy, let your first attack be a fully charged punch, then finish them off with normal punches (note that they can still be revived though). It is also possible to use some of his abilities to perform this combo: using Cozmic Fists level three to attack the victim in front of him, a Heroic Kick to launch them, and finally, if possible, unleash the Super Ultra Ball at them as long as you aim perfectly. Thanks to his buffs in the 2nd July 2018 patch, his 2nd level charge punch only has a charge time of .4 seconds. This makes his utilizing his 2nd charge his strongest form of damage, dealing 49.5 at a fairly high rate of fire. He can further utilize this by hitting a plant with a 3rd charge punch, and then hitting them with a 2nd charge punch for an extremely quick kill (assuming they have 125 or less health). Against Cozmic Brainz is generally considered to be one of the weaker Super Brainz variants, due to his odd ranged attack and his punches being very weak without being charged. Even though this is the case, you should not drop your guard if you're on low health while near him, as he may have a punch charged up and send you straight to the death-cam while leaving unable to be revived. This trait of his level 3 Punch is very dangerous in Team Vanquish if you are badly injured, as his level 3 Punch, although uncommon to be pulled off, will give the zombies a guaranteed point. When fighting him, try to keep your distance as he is less effective when he is not near you. He is a big target and (for most players) should be easy to hit. Full-Auto plants like the Commando Pea are great counters, as Cozmic Brainz cannot usually keep up with them (damage wise). Balancing changes Post Beta * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * June 2017 Patch * * July 2018 Patch * * * * * * Gallery Cozmic Brainz.png|Cozmic Brainz in-game CosmizBrainzCloseUp.png|A close-up of Cozmic Brainz Cozmic_Brainz_warping_plants.jpeg|Comzic Brainz warping a plant he vanquished mastered cosmic brainz.png|Mastered Cozmic Brainz bobblehead Cozmic Brainz Boss.png|Giant Cozmic Brainz in Infinity Time next to a normal-sized one darren-rawlings-pvz-superhero-cosmic.jpg|Cozmic Brainz concept art 1 darren-rawlings-pvz-superhero-cosmic-feb17.jpg|Cozmic Brainz concept art 2 darren-rawlings-pvz-superhero-cosmic-feb21.jpg|Cozmic Brainz concept art 3 cosmic_brainz_render.png|Cosmic Brainz's model Trivia *He is the very first zombie overall to have an attack that can be charged and is currently the only zombie that can render a player unrevivable by himself. *He was the only Super Brainz variant to be unlockable in the beta. *His chest decoration appears to be a constellation. *His sticker card appears to show him doing Usain Bolt's Lightning Bolt pose. **This applies to the other Super Brainz variants. *He, Chomper and its variants are the only characters capable of rendering a player unrevivable. **Out of these characters, Cozmic Brainz is the only zombie to do this and is the only character that requires a charge-up before he can do that. *According to a tip, he sends plants into a black hole. *He is able to send Potted Plants through the wormhole if they are vanquished by his charged up punch. *According to his stickerbook description, Cozmic Brainz gets his powers from two golden bracelets he wears on his wrists. *Cozmic Brainz and Breakfast Brainz are the only Super Brainz variants to shoot individual projectiles instead of a continuous laser beam. *If the player looks closely, then they can see he is wearing a green alien slipper on his left foot. *In one of the Super Duper Brainz missions, Cozmic Brainz says he builds his muscles from lifting actual planets. *In the Multiplayer Beta Trailer, the narrator nicknames him "Purple Guy", which could reference the antagonist of the same name from the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. *In promotional material, he is often called "Cosmic Brainz" with an "s" in "Cosmic", instead of with a "z" as it is spelled in-game. *In the Garden Warfare 2 trailer he is referred to as "Purple Dude" and was fighting "Goth Blossom" which is a vampire sunflower References Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare variants Category:Super Rare zombies